Kennedy-Attentat
Die Ermordung des US-Präsidenten John Fitzgerald Kennedy am 22. November 1963 in Dallas war für viele Amerikaner ein fürchterlicher Schock. Doch damals, als der Kalte Krieg noch voll im Gang war, glaubten US-Medien den Worten des neuen Präsidenten, Lyndon B. Johnson, und jenen des FBI-Chefs J. Edgar Hoover, denen zufolge Präsident Kennedy von einem Einzelgänger namens Lee Harvey Oswald ermordet worden war. Seltsamerweise schöpfte man auch keinerlei Verdacht, als Oswald, ein junger gesellschaftlicher Außenseiter und Exangehöriger der Marine, der die Welt verachtete, seinerseits am Morgen des 24. November dem Nachtclubbesitzer Jack Ruby zum Opfer fiel. Mitte der sechziger Jahre zwar bemerkte man allmählich die Diskrepanz zwischen den Erkenntnissen der Warren-Kommission für diesen Mord - und den 1964 veröffentlichten 26 Beweisakten (Link, der den "Original"-Autopsie-Bericht der Warren-Kommission zeigt). Doch erst unabhängige Untersuchungen - 1967 von Jim Garrison eingeleitet, einem einzelgängerischen Bezirksstaatsanwalt in New Orleans, wo Oswald einige Monate im Sommer 1963 gelebt hatte - trugen zu einer ganzen Reihe von Verschwörungstheorien bei. Heute sind neun von zehn Personen davon überzeugt, dass die Wahrheit um den Kennedy-Mord verschleiert wurde. Um den Tod des US-Präsidenten John F. Kennedy ranken sich also viele Gerüchte. Es stellen sich viele Fragen, bspw. welches Motiv überhaupt vorlag und wie JFK innerhalb von 8 Sekunden von vier verschiedenen Richtungen getroffen werden konnte. Nach einem Gerichtsprozess zwischen E. Howard Hunt und Victor sagte die Sprecherin der Jury: Mr. Lane (Verteidiger) verlangte etwas sehr Schwieriges von uns. Er verlangte von uns, zu glauben, dass John F. Kennedy von unserer eigenen Regierung ermordet wurde. Nach Durchsicht der Beweise blieb uns jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass Präsident Kennedy tatsächlich von der CIA ermordet worden ist. Ablauf des Attentats thumb|right|Kennedyfeindliches Flugblatt das 1-2 Tage vor dem Attentat in Dallas kursierte Am 22. November 1963 kam John F. Kennedy zu einem zuvor angekündigten Besuch nach Dallas, um eine Rede im Rahmen des Wahlkampfes zu halten. Die Route, die der Präsident nehmen wollte, war schon im Vorhinein bekannt, weshalb sich viele Zuschauer an der Straße positionierten. Kennedy, der das Bad in der Öffentlichkeit liebte, entschied sich, gegen die Bedenken des Sicherheitsdienstes, das Verdeck des Wagens offen zu lassen. Es wird vermutet, dass auch von ihm die Anordnung kam, dass seine Bodyguards nicht auf dem Trittbrett der dunkelblauen Sonderanfertigung eines 1961er Lincoln Continental X-100 mitfuhren. In dem Wagen saßen neben Kennedy (hinten rechts) seine Frau Jacqueline Bouvier-Kennedy (hinten links), der Gouverneur von Texas John Connally (mitte links), dessen Frau Nellie Connally (mitte rechts), Roy Kellerman (vorn rechts) und der Fahrer William Greer (vorn links); die letzteren beiden waren Agenten des Secret Service. thumb|left|Dealey Plaza, mit Route des Präsidenten Gegen 12:30 fuhr der Wagen auf die Elm Street des Dealey Plaza, wo sich der Filmer Abraham Zapruder positioniert hatte. Kurz darauf wurden mehrere Schüsse auf den Präsidenten abgegeben. Laut der Einzeltäter-Theorie feuerte Lee Harvey Oswald 3 Schüsse mit der Mannlicher-Carcano C2766. Oswald soll aus dem 6. Stock des Texas School Book Depository (TSBD) gefeuert haben, wo er bis dahin angestellt war. Der 1. Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel und traf einen Baum, der zweite Schuss durchschlug Kennedys Hals und traf John Connally. Die dritte Kugel traf Kennedys Schädel, zersplitterte und Bruchstücke durchschlugen die Frontscheibe und verwundete James Tague, der nahe der Straßenunterführung zwischen Main und Commerce Street stand. Einzig der Secret Service Agent Clint Hill reagiert richtig, er springt vom Wagen hinter Kennedy und versucht, den Lincoln Continental einzuholen, doch es ist bereits zu spät, als er auf das Heck des Wagens steigt. "Jacky" Kennedy steigt ebenfalls auf das Heck des Wagens, worin einige Theoretiker eine panische Fluchtreaktion gegen einen Schuss von vorn erkennen, anderen Aussagen zufolge wollte sie Stücke von Kennedys Kopf einsammeln. Clint Hill scheint sie allerdings anzuweisen, sich wieder auf ihren Sitz zurückzuziehen. Oswalds Verhaftung Kurz nach dem Mord am Polizisten J. D. Tippit wurde Oswald von Johnny Brewer, Inhaber eines Schuhgeschäfts, gesehen, wie er, ohne eine Karte zu kaufen, in das Kino Texas-Theatre ging. Brewer informierte daraufhin die Kassiererin des Kinos und diese informierte um 13.50 Uhr die Polizei. Diese verhaftete Oswald und stellte eine Ähnlichkeit von Tippits und Kennedys Mörder fest. Oswald wurde mehrere Stunden in Dallas verhört, ohne dass Aufzeichnungen davon angefertigt wurden, Oswald bestritt seine Täterschaft. Am 24. November 1963 sollte Oswald in ein Bundesgefängnis überführt werden; umringt von zahllosen Polizisten und Journalisten wird Oswald dabei vom Nachtclub-Besitzer Jack Ruby erschossen. Staatliche Untersuchungen Bis heute wühlt der Fall Kennedy in den USA Gemüter auf und veranlasste immer wieder aufs Neue staatliche Untersuchungen. Grund hierfür ist zum einen, dass es nie zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Oswald kam, da dieser davor von Jack Ruby erschossen wurde. Rein rechtlich gesehen gilt Lee H. Oswald deshalb bis heute als unschuldig. Warren Commission (1963/64) Die Kommission des Präsidenten zum Attentat auf John F. Kennedy war die erste die den Fall untersuchte. Sie bestand aus 7 Mitgliedern: Earl Warren (Vorsitzender), Richard B. Russel, John S. Cooper, Hale Boogs, Gerald R. Ford, Allen W. Dulles (ehemaliger CIA-Direktor) und John McCloy. Das Ergebnis der Kommission wird heute von vielen kritisiert, tatsächlich heißt es in einer Anmerkung zu ihrem Bericht: :"Im Lauf der Nachforschungen war es zur Klärung von Tatsachen und Gerüchten notwendig, auch auf Hörensagen und andere Informationen zurückzugreifen, die bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung nicht zulässig gewesen wären..." Laut der Warren Commission wurden die Schüsse, die John F. Kennedy töteten und Connally verletzten, von Lee Harvey Oswald vom 6. Stock des Schulbuchlagers abgegeben. 45 Minuten später soll Oswald J.D. Tippit erschossen haben. Beweise für eine Verschwörung fand die Kommission nicht. Auch Jack Ruby soll allein gehandelt haben, als er Oswald vor laufender Kamera erschoss. Clark Ausschuss (1968) Ein Fachgremium überprüfte die medizinischen Originalbeweise. Man stellte fest, dass der Pathologe die Einschlagsstelle am Kopf von John F. Kennedy falsch bestimmt hatte. Dennoch handelte es sich, laut dem Ausschuss, um Schüsse von hinten. Rockefeller Kommission (1975) Die Rockefeller Kommission untersuchte die Verstrickungen der CIA. Im Abschlussbericht wurden der CIA verschiedene illegale Aktionen innerhalb der USA nachgewiesen, aber am Attentat auf Kennedy soll sie nicht beteiligt gewesen sein. Church Ausschuss (1975/76) Das Schweikler/Hart-Subkomitee unter Senator Frank Church stellte fest, dass FBI, Secret Service und CIA entscheidende Informationen vor der Warren-Kommission geheim gehalten hatten, mit denen die Untersuchungen vielleicht einen anderen Ausgang erhalten hätten. Sonderausschuss des Repräsentantenhauses für Attentatsfälle (HSCA) (1976-1979) Nach der ersten öffentlichen Vorführung des Zapruder-Films wurde der Sonderausschuss eingesetzt. Auf Grundlage einer Analyse der Tonbandaufzeichnung wurde festgestellt, dass es einen 4. Schuss und damit einen 2. Schützen gab. Oswald sei Teil einer Verschwörung gewesen, deren Urheber unbekannt ist (der tödliche Schuss wurde von Oswald abgegeben). Zur Warren Kommission wurde gesagt: "Die Warren Kommission verfehlte die Möglichkeit, eine Verschwörung zur Ermordung des Präsidenten ausreichend zu überprüfen. Dieses Defizit war teilweise dem Versagen der Kommission zuzuschreiben, alle relevanten Informationen, die im Besitz anderer Behörden und Ministerien der Regierung befanden, zu erhalten." FBI und Nationale Wissenschaftsakademie (1980/1982) Unabhängig voneinander untersuchten FBI und die Nationale Wissenschaftsakademie die Beweiskraft der akustischen Analyse. Sie kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass die akustische Analyse keinerlei Relevanz hatte und es keinen 2. Schützen gab. Liste der beteiligten Personen Person Information James Jesus Angleton Leiter der Gegenspionage der CIA. War besessen von der Suche nach dem Spion in den eigenen Reihen. Laut Victor Marchetti und A.J. Weberman an Ermordung beteiligt, da Kennedy anscheinend der russische Topspion gewesen sein soll. Lee Bowers jr. Eisenbahnangestellter, der während Kennedys Ermordung in einem Stellwerk in Dallas hinter dem Grashügel arbeitete. Sagte vor der Warren-Kommission aus, er sah zwei Männer hinter dem Zaun und einen Lichtblitz, als die Schüsse fielen. Der Aussage wurde nicht nachgegangen. Am 9.8.1966 fuhr er in einem „seltsamen Schockzustand“ gegen einen Brückenpfeiler. William Cooper Ex-Marine-Nachrichtendienstoffizier, in UFO-Verschwörungskreisen tätig. Behauptet, die CIA hätte Kennedy getötet, da er versuchte, die Alien-Verschwörung zu stoppen. Drei Tramps Drei Männer, die sich während des Attentats auf dem Grashügel befanden, wurden festgenommen und drei Tage später wieder freigelassen. Verdächtigt zu diesen Dreien zu gehören werden E. Howard Hunt, Frank Sturgis, Chauncey Holt, Charles Harrelson und Charles Rogers. Die Journalistin Mary La Fontaine soll im Jahr 1989 mit freigebenen Aufzeichnungen der Stadt Dalles die drei Tramps als Harold Doyle, John Forester Gedney und Gus W. Abrams identifiziert haben. John Daly Journalist und Moderator von „Line“, heiratete die Tochter von Earl Warren (Schurke für alle JFK-Ermordungs-Theoretiker). Dorothy Kilgallen starb ein paar Stunden nach ihrem Auftritt in „Line“ an einer „versehentlich eingenommenen“ Überdosis. Allen Welsh Dulles war von 1953 bis 1961 Direktor des CIA, was ihm gleichermaßen Ansehen wie auch Kritik einbrachte. Nach der fehlgeschlagenen Invasion in der Schweinebucht wurde er von John F. Kennedy entlassen. Später war er Mitglied der Warren-Komission, wobei er gezielt Spuren in Richtung CIA unterdrückt haben soll. David Ferry mysteriöser Mann, Beziehungen zur Mafia und CIA. Starb, bevor ihn Jim Garrison verhaften wollte (angeblich an einem Karateschlag ins Genick). Jim Garrison Staatsanwalt von New Orleans. Ermittelte gegen David Ferry, welcher kurz vor der Festnahme getötet wurde. Eladio del Valle, der von ihm auch verdächtigt wurde, wurde am gleichen Tag getötet. Versuchte, eine Verschwörung aufzudecken, was mangels Beweisen (u.a. dem Tod Oswalds) scheiterte. Zweite Gemstone File Behauptung, dass Johny Roselli (Spitzen-Mafiosi) persönlich JFK erschossen hat. Mary Joe Kopechne, Robert Kennedys Sekretärin, wurde ertränkt (wusste sie zu viel?). Sam „Mooney“ Giancana mehr als berüchtigter Auftragskiller unter Al Capone. Er spielte eine Rolle bei der Wahl zum Präsidenten und tat Joe Kennedy (Freund aus der Prohibitionszeit) einen Gefallen. Als die Kennedy-Brüder ihren öffentlichen Krieg gegen die Mafia begannen, fühlte sich Giancana betrogen. Er plante und überwachte die Ermordung und starb nur kurze Zeit später durch Schüsse in den Mund (Strafe für Mafia-Verrat). William Greer War der Fahrer von Kennedys Wagen während des Attentats. Nach dem ersten Schuss bremste er den Wagen ab und soll laut manchen Zeugen sogar angehalten haben (was allerdings nicht auf dem Zapruder-Film zu sehen ist). Dann drehte er sich nach dem 2. Schuss um, sah wie Connally zusammensackte und der 3. Schuss Kennedy in den Kopf traf, daraufhin beschleunigte er stark. William Manchester sagte aus, Greer habe sich verzweifelt im Krankenhaus bei Jacqueline Kennedy für sein Fehlverhalten entschuldigen wollen. Auf die Frage, was William Greer von Kennedy gehalten hätte, sagte sein Sohn nach zweimaligen Nachfragen: '"Nun, wir sind Methodisten, und John F. Kennedy war Katholik". Nicht wenige glauben deshalb, er sei in das Mordkomplott verwickelt, manche halten ihn sogar für den Attentäter (Fahrer-Theorie). Er selbst gab an, dass die drei Schüsse von hinten kamen und glaubte, dass Kennedy einer Verschwörung zum Opfer fiel. Charles Harrelson War ein Auftragsmörder, der für die Ermordung des Richters John H. Wood, Jr. verurteilt wurde. Vor seiner Verurteilung soll er gesagt haben, dass er der Mörder von John F. Kennedy sei, dies widerrief er später mit dem Verweis, dass er unter dem Einfluss von Kokain stand. Die Phantombild-Expertin Lois Gibson will einen der drei Tramps als Charles Harrelson identifiziert haben Jan van Helsing In seinem Buch „Geheimgesellschaften und ihre Rolle im 20. Jahrhundert“ behauptet er, alle bislang aufgedeckten Verschwörungen seien Tarnung für die Illuminaten, hinter welchen die Rothschild-Banken-Familie steht. JFK wurde nach ihm von den Illuminaten getötet. E. Howard Hunt Ex-CIA-Agent, soll sich während des Attentats unter den drei Tramps befunden haben. Später nahm er auch am „Watergate“-Einbruch teil und bekam von Nixon eine Million Dollar Schweigegeld. Verbindung mit Illuminaten: JFK starb am 22., Oswald am 24. die 23 liegt dazwischen. Roy Kellerman Kellerman saß während des Attentats im Wagen mit Kennedy, er sagte aus: "I am going to say that I have, from the firecracker report and the two other shots that I know, those were three shots. But, Mr. Specter, if President Kennedy had from all reports four wounds, Governor Connally three, there have got to be more than three shots, gentlemen." (siehe: Die magische Kugel) Jacqueline Bouvier-Kennedy Ehefrau von John F. Kennedy. Einige glauben, sie wäre mit in den Mord verwickelt gewesen. Einer speziellen Theorie zufolge hat sie aus nächster Nähe mit einer Handfeuerwaffe den letzten tödlichen Schuss auf ihren Mann abgegeben. Ein mögliches Motiv für sie wäre die ständige Untreue ihres Ehemannes, der wahrscheinlich auch eine Beziehung mit Marilyn Monroe hatte. Robert F. Kennedy am 5.6.68 aus nächster Nähe erschossen worden. Vermeintlicher Mörder Sirhan Sirhan, kann es angeblich nicht gewesen sein und behauptet selbst vor dem Attentat Opfer einer Gehirnwäsche geworden zu sein, was Zusammenhänge mit dem MK-ULTRA-Programm der CIA aufwarf (Mörder so zu programmieren, dass sie sich nicht erinnern können). Einige Konspirologen vermuten, der wahre Mörder sei der Sicherheitsbeamte Eugene Cesar gewesen, welcher angeblich für die CIA arbeitete. In Anbetracht vom Martin-Luther-King-Attentat Entstehung des Satzes: “Einmal kann passieren, zweimal ist Zufall, dreimal ist Fremdeinwirkung”.. Mark Lane Autor, der zum Kennedy-Attentat recherchierte und dabei den Warren Report scharf kritisierte (Rush to Judgment, Plausible Denial). Es gab Vorwürfe, der KGB habe ihm, ohne sein eigenes Wissen, 2000 US-$ für seine Recherche zukommen lassen http://www.jfk-online.com/mitrokhin.html. Recherchierte auch zum Attentat auf Martin Luther King und war ein engagierter Anit-Kriegs-Aktivist zur Zeit des Vietnamkrieges. Gehörte später dem Peoples Temple an und war einer der wenigen Überlebenden des Jonestown-Massakers. David Lifton drehte das Video „Best Evidence“ (Bester Beweis), es enthält Interviews mit der Parkmann-Krankenhausangestellten (Dallas, dort, wohin Kennedys Leiche gebracht wurde) und mit Bethesda-Angestellten (Maryland, Ort der Autopsie). Parkmann-Zeugen sprechen von einer viel kleineren Kopfwunde als die Bethesda-Zeugen. Es gibt Widersprüche mit den Särgen (drei verschiedene werden beschrieben). Das Gehirn verschwand zwischen beiden Krankenhäusern (vgl. Albert Einstein). Entweder leiden Mitarbeiter von mindestens einem der Krankenhäuser an Gedächtnisschwäche oder Regierungsangestellte haben die Leiche so verändert, dass die Annahme eines Schusses von hinten stimmt. (obwohl angeblich 75 Prozent der Zeugen Schüsse vom Grashügel berichteten) Marita Lorenz frühere CIA-Agentin. Sie sagte aus, Hunt und Frank Sturgis bereiteten sich auf ein Attentat vor. Carlos Marcello Mafiaboss, gab damit an, das Attentat organisiert zu haben und sandte eine Nachricht an Jimmy Hoffa: „Sag ihm, er schuldet mir was.“, welcher daraufhin nie wieder gesehen wurde. Mary Pinchot Meyer Freundin von JFK. Zeitweise auch Geliebte von Dr. Timothy Leary (der in das MK Ultra-Programm verstrickt war). Sie hat auch kleine Jobs für die CIA erledigt. Sie starb durch zwei Schüsse in den Kopf. Der Mord ist offiziell noch immer ungeklärt. J.J. Angleton hat ihr Tagebuch verbrannt. George de Mohrenschildt wurde wenige Monate vor dem Attentat relativ enger Freund von Lee Harvey Oswald und sagte, Lee sei unschuldig. Er erschoss sich, als er vor dem Untersuchungskomitee aussagen sollte. Seine Frau behauptet, es war ein Mord, welcher der Vertuschung diene. Robert Morning Sky In seinen sogenannten „Terra Papers“ behauptet er, wir stammen von Schlangenmenschen vom Orion ab. Der Vietnamkrieg diente als Tarnung für CIA-Drogenschmuggel. JFK wurde getötet, da er die CIA und Schlangenmenschen-Verschwörungen aufdecken wollte. (vgl. Reptiloiden) Carl Oglesby stellte die Yankee and Cowboy War Theorie auf, nach der die herrschende US-Elite sich in Yankees (Old-England- und New York-Familien, David Rockefeller) und Cowboys (neuer westlicher Wohlstand, Howard Hughs) aufsplittet. Er behauptet, die Cowboys töteten JFK und die Yankees schafften durch Watergate Nixon (Cowboy-Lieblingspolitiker) aus dem Weg. Aristoteles Onassis Laut der Gemstone File war Onassis der mächtigste Mafia-Boss der Welt. Mit der Schweinebuchtinvasion wollte sich die Mafia in Kooperation mit der CIA Kuba zurückerobern, aber Kennedy verweigerte im entscheidenden Moment die Luftunterstützung, weshalb die Sache zum Desaster wurde. In Mafia-Tradition habe sich Onassis dann dafür gerächt, in dem er Kennedy umbrachte und sich seines Schießeisens (Pentagon) und seines Mädchens (Jackie Kennedy) bemächtigte. Lee Harvey Oswald thumb|left|Lee Harvey Oswald entweder Mörder von JFK (evtl. nicht allein) oder er wird nur als Mörder dargestellt, während die wahren Mörder unbekannt bleiben. Angeblich behauptet die Mehrheit der Zeugen, die Schüsse kamen vom Grashügel und nicht aus Oswalds Fenster, eine Computersimulation auf Grundlage des Zapruder Films soll aber zeigen, dass die Schüsse nur vom Buchlager gekommen sein können. Lee Harvey Oswald war früher für das "Fair Play for Cuba Committee" tätig, von dem einige Theoretiker annehmen, es sei eine Art Attentatsbüro der CIA oder der Kommunisten (das hängt von den Theoretikern ab), kurz vor dem Attentat soll er in Mexiko in den Botschaften der Sowjetunion und Kubas gewesen sein, offiziell: um auszuwandern. Er war Teilzeitangestellter von Carlos Marcello und wurde am 24.11. bei seiner viel zu späten Überführung in ein anderes Gefängnis von Jack Ruby erschossen. Marina Oswald thumb|left|Marina Oswald erzählte viele Versionen über Nicht-/Verstrickungen ihres Ex-Mannes ins JFK-Attentat, laut der letzten (1994 A.J.Weberman erzählt) soll die Federal Reserve Bank die Antwort sein und nicht Angleton und CIA selbst; Die Federal Reserve Bank, die das Geld beschafft, stehe über der CIA. Einige halten sie für eine russische Agentin, die entweder Oswald unterstützen sollte oder ihn erst zum Attentat manipulierte Lt. William Pitzer machte am 22.11.63 die ersten Autopsiefotos von JFK. Seine Fotos (Austrittswunde am Hinterkopf) passen zur „Grashügel-Theorie“, im Gegensatz zur „Schuss-von-hinten-Theorie“ von Bethesda, er musste laut Freunden „entsetzliche“ Befragungen durch Regierungsagenten über sich ergehen lassen und wurde später mit einer selbst zugefügten Wunde (so der Pathologe) tot aufgefunden, mit der Waffe in der rechten Hand, obwohl er Linkshänder war. Colonel Fletcher Prouty Berater im Film JFK. Er beschreibt in seinem Buch „The Secret Team“ von dem „High Cabal“, der unserer Regierung die Befehle gibt. Er ist der Ansicht, das Attentat sei innerhalb der US-Regierung geplant worden und seine Vertuschung in den Medien war nur Teil einer größeren Vertuschungsaktion, bezüglich der Frage, wofür der Kalte Krieg provoziert wurde und welchen kommerziellen Motiven er diente. Bruce Roberts Verfasser der Gemstone File, in der er behauptet das der Kennedy-Mord das Werk des Mafia-Bosses Aristoteles Onassis ist. Dieser habe sich für die verpatzte Schweinebuchtinvasion an Kennedy gerächt. Die Akte benennt die 3 Attentäter, die den Mord an Kennedy ausgeführt haben sollen: Jimmy Fratianno, John Roselli und Eugene Brading. Johny Roselli verschwand, als er vom Untersuchungskomitee geladen wurde und wurde dann tot in einem Fass im Golf von Mexiko treibend gefunden. Jack Ruby thumb|left|Attentat auf Oswald gehörte auch zur „Familie“ unter Marcello. Er erschoss angeblich am 24. November Oswald. Laut der öffentlichen Aussage Rubys erschoss er Oswald aus Rache für den Mord an Kennedy, andere Quellen sagen, er hätte angedeutet, auf Druck der Mafia gehandelt zu haben und dass es eine Wahrheit gäbe, die nie ans Licht kommen würde. Verschwörungstheoretiker sehen ihn meist als Mitverschwörer oder Marionette, die dazu diente, eine ordentliche Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Oswald und die damit verbundene Untersuchung zu verhindern. Ruby starb 1967 an Krebs (einige Theoretiker glauben an einen Mord). Richard Shaver Autor von „I remember Lemuria!“, laut dem früher auf der Erde Titanen lebten, die sich nun in Deros(böse) und Teros(gut) unterteilt in das Hohle der Erde zurückgezogen haben (vgl. Reptiloiden). Die Deros besitzen eine hohe Technologie, mit der sie Menschen halluzinieren lassen können und Oswald dazu gebracht haben, JFK zu ermorden. J. D. Tippit thumb|left|J.D. Tippit Polizist der am Tag des Attentats angeblich von Lee Harvey Oswald mit 4 Schüssen aus seinem Revolver getötet wurde. Laut dem Warren-Report wurde er um 13:15 erschossen, einige Zeugen sprechen aber schon von 13:06. Zum Teil wird angezweifelt, dass es Oswald überhaupt möglich war so schnell von einem zum anderen Tatort zu gelangen. Laut der Zeugin Acquilla Clemons, welche nie von der Warren Commission vernommen wurde, verließen zwei Personen den Tatort nach den Schüssen fluchtartig in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Es gibt Spekulationen darüber ob sich Tippit und sein Mörder kannten. William Torbitt Pseudonym für einen Autor des Werkes „NASA, Nazis und JFK“, laut diesem wurde das JFK-Attentat von einer Verschwörergruppe – bestehend aus Werner von Braun, David Ferry, J. Edgar Hoover, Lyndon B. Johnson, Roy Cohn und Ferenc Nagy (ehemaliger Premier von Ungarn) – überwacht, unter Anleitung des Department 5 im FBI durchgeführt (welches zu einem Mordbüro wurde). William Sullivan, D-5-Chef, verbrachte den 23.11. tatsächlich mit J.J. Angleton, laut Torbitt, um Vertuschungsstories abzusprechen, dennoch lieferte Torbitt keine Hinweise, welches Motiv Nazis, ungarische Politiker und die NASA eine Verschwörung entstehen ließe (Es gab nur schwache Hinweise auf gefälschte Mondlandungen, Area 51, genetisch erschaffene Aliens und ähnliche) Umbrella-Mann Zwei Sekunden vor dem ersten Schuss auf der Dealy Plaza, öffnete ein Mann (ein gewisser Louis Witt bekannte sich, der Umbrella-Mann zu sein) trotz sonnigen Wetters seinen Regenschirm; Konspirologen werten das als „Schussbefehl“. Im September 1975 wurde vom CIA eine Regenschirm-Giftpfeilwaffe - nur in großen Menschenmengen mit geöffneten Schirmen empfohlen – vorgestellt. Es gibt auch Behauptungen, Kennedy reagiert im Zapruder-Film wie gelähmt, kurz bevor die ersten Schüsse fielen. Gary Underhill erzählte Freunden, eine Gruppe innerhalb der CIA hätte das JFK-Attentat geplant und er wolle sie auffliegen lassen. Man fand ihn (laut Torbitt) "nur ein paar Tage später" mit einem Kopfschuss hinter dem linken Ohr (war Rechtshänder) tot auf. Eladio del Valle wurde von Jim Garrison verdächtigt, in den Mord an JFK verwickelt zu sein. Er wurde in Miami erschossen, sein Kopf wurde später mit einer Machete gespalten. Sein Todestag war derselbe wie der David Ferrys. Marilyn Walle Stripperin in Jack Rubys Carousel Club in Dallas. Sie wollte ein Buch über geheime Vorgänge im Zusammenhang mit dem JFK-Attentat schreiben, wurde aber am 1.11.1966 erschossen. Buddy Walthers stellvertretender Sheriff von Dallas, fand ein 45er Geschoss im Gras an der Dealy Plaza, nachdem er es einem vermeintlichem FBI-Agenten gab, wurde das Geschoss nie wieder gesehen. Er sprach häufig von dem Geschoss und betonte, es könne niemals vom 7,65er Mannlicher-Carcano-Gewehr stammen. Er starb 1969 bei einer Schießerei. A.J.Weberman unterhält die umfangreichste Website zum JFK-Attentat, sowohl mit Verschwörungstheorien, als auch mit Stellungnahmen der CIA und er interviewte unter anderem Marina Oswald. Er sieht J.J. Angleton als mitverantwortlich an. R.A. Wilson in seiner Romanreihe "Illuminatus!" gibt es Andeutungen, dass der wahre Mörder von JFK eine Person mit den Initialen H.C. vorzugsweise ein gewisser Harry Coin, aber vielleicht auch ein Hagbard Celine, ist. Auf den Wahrheitsgehalt von Illuminatus sollte man fnord nicht unbedingt setzen, denn nach seinem Roman gab es an jenem Tag 5 unabhängige Schützen von denen nur einer zum Schuss kam. Abraham Zapruder filmte den berüchtigten Zapruder-Film, der JFK bei der Fahrt durch Dallas inklusive seiner Erschießung zeigt. Der Film zeigt, wie JFK’s Kopf nach hinten zuckt, was den Abschuss einer Kugel vom Grashügel aus bestätigen würde (Warren-Kommission-Bezeuger erwidern, lebende Menschen und Tiere könnten durch innere neurologische Spasmen in jede Richtung zucken, andere meinen, dass der auf dem Zapruder-Film zu sehende Kopfschuss typisch für einen Schuss von hinten ist). Time-Life zahlte Zapruder 150.000 Dollar für den Film, ohne ihn zu zeigen und die Warren-Kommission verschweigt das Zurückzucken von JFK: entweder schlampig ermittelt oder bewusst verschwiegen; laut David Lifton, Autor, sollte man daher der Kommission auf keinen Fall trauen. Wichtige Beweismittel Es sei angemerkt, dass hier nur die bekannten Beweismittel aufgeführt werden können und keine, die eventuellen Vertuschungsaktionen zum Opfer fielen. Zapruder-Film thumb|Kamera von Zapruder Der Zapruder-Film wurde vom Hobby-Filmer Abraham Zapruder gedreht und zeigt die Präsidentenlimousine während der Schüsse. Er wird von vielen als das wichtigste Beweisstück angesehen, obwohl es natürlich auch Spekulationen über Manipulationen am Film gibt. Der Film wurde auf einem Kodak-Kodachrome-8-mm-Farbfilm ohne Tonspur aufgenommen. Die 414- PD-Bell-&-Howell-Zoomatic-Director-Series-Filmkamera nahm 18,3 Bildern pro Sekunde auf, der gesamte Film hat eine Länge von 486 Einzelbildern (ca. 26,6 Sekunden). Zu sehen ist die Präsidentenlimousine während der Schüsse; der erste Schuss der Kennedy traf fand statt, als dieser von einem Schild verdeckt wurde, der Kopfschuss hingegen ist um so deutlicher zu sehen. Nachdem der Film von Kodak kopiert wurde ging das Orginal an Zapruder und die Kopie an die US-Geheimdienste. Zapruder verkaufte den Film an das Life-Magazin für 150.000 US-Dollar, wobei er allerdings die Auflage stellte, dass Frame 313, der den Kopfschuss von Kennedy zeigt, nicht veröffentlicht werden sollte. Im Fernsehen wurde der Film erstmals 1975 ausgestrahlt. Weitere Filmaufnahmen existieren von F. Mark Bell, Charles Bronson, Robert J. E. Hughes, John Martin, Charles Mentesana, Patsy Paschall, Elsie Dorman, Tina Towner, Marie Muchmore und Orville Nix, sowie einer nicht namentlich identifizierten Frau, wobei nur die Aufnahmen von Nix, Muchmore und Bronson die Schüsse zeigen. Einzelframes des Zapruder-Films Mannlicher-Carcano thumb|Mannlicher-Carcano Die Mannlicher-Carcano soll im 5. Stock des TSBD mit Zielfernrohr und 3 Patronenhülsen gefunden worden sein. Ihr ballistisches Profil soll zu den offiziell gefundenen Kugeln passen, was bedeuten könnte, dass nur sie als Tatwaffe in Frage kommen würde. Das ballistische Profil passt desweiteren zu der Waffe, die am 10. April 1963 bei einem missglücken Attentat gegen den rechtsgerichteten Edwin Walker, einem Mitglied der John Birch Society, eingesetzt wurde. Auf der Waffe soll ein Handabdruck Oswalds nachgewiesen worden sein. Oswald soll diese Waffe mehrere Monate vor dem Attentat mit einem falschen Ausweis bestellt haben. "Alek Hidells" Bestellschein Bestellschein der Mannlicher-Carcano Bestellschein der Mannlicher-Carano, unterschrieben von "Alek Hidell" Oswalds gefälschter Ausweis Bild:CE795.jpg Oswalds gefälschter Ausweis Diesen gefälschten Ausweis soll Oswald zur Bestellung des Carcano-Gewehrs und des Revolvers genutzt haben. Hinterhof-Foto thumb|Hinterhof-Foto Das Hinterhof-Foto soll am 31. März 1963 von Marina Oswald aufgenommen worden sein und zeigt Oswald in Pose mit der Mannlicher-Carcano, dem Revolver sowie den Zeitungen The Militant und The Worker. Es wird spekuliert, dass das Foto eine Fälschung ist um Oswald als militanten Linken darzustellen. "Single Bullet" thumb|left|Single Bullet Die Single Bullet (Einzelne Gewehrkugel) soll aus dem Bein von John Connaly nach dem Attentat entfernt worden sein. Ihr ballistisches Profil soll zur Mannlicher-Carcano passen. Kritiker bezeichnen sie aufgrund ihrer Flugbahn als magische Kugel/magic Bullet und halten sie z.T. für eine unbenutzte Kugel. Theorien Oswald war nicht der Todesschütze Die meisten Theorien um das Attentat halten Oswald für einen Sündenbock, der lediglich seinen Kopf für eine größere Verschwörung hinhalten musste. Inwieweit Oswald beteiligt war ist allerdings umstritten, während einige ihn für vollkommen unschuldig halten, wird er von anderen als Mitverschwörer oder Opfer einer Verschwörung angesehen. Insbesondere die Kugeln die Kennedy und Connaly trafen stehen in der Diskussion nicht von Oswald zu stammen, sondern von mindestens einem weiteren Schützen abgegeben worden zu sein. Der Schuss kam von vorn Die Schussrichtung ist immer wieder eins der Hauptargumente gegen Oswald. Im Zapruder-Film ist zu sehen, wie durch den letzten Schuss Kennedys Stirn aufplatzt und er nach hinten geworfen wird, also ein Schuss von vorn und da Oswald von hinten schoss, kann er es nicht gewesen sein, oder? Die Sache ist leider verzwickter: Schusswunden am Kopf hinterlassen die größte Wunde dort, wo sie austreten und das war bei Kennedy die Stirn, weshalb die Kugel am Hinterkopf eingetreten sein muss. Doch warum fällt Kennedy nach hinten, wenn die Kugel ihn doch nach vorne stoßen sollte? Einige Quellen gehen in diesem Fall von unkontrollierten Muskelkontraktionen aus, wie sie bei Schäden am Nervensystem häufig sind. Zudem ist zu bedenken, dass die Kugel den Präsidenten durchschlug, d.h. nicht ihre gesamte Bewegungsenergie auf ihn übertrug. Wieder andere Theorien gehen davon aus, dass das durch die Kugel in Bewegung gesetzte organische Material, als es aus der Wunde austrat, einen Rückstoß bewirkte, der Kennedys Körper nach hinten warf. Die magische Kugel Ein weiteres Argument für die Theorie von mehreren Tätern ist die "magische Kugel". Man versucht mit ihr zu zeigen, wie unsinnig die Version der Regierung ist, dass eine Kugel so viele Verletzungen an Kennedy und dem Gouverneur John Connally verursacht. Doch sehen sie selbst, wie die magische Kugel geflogen sein soll: Bild:MagischeKugel.jpg Auch soll die magische Kugel all diese Verletzungen erzeugt haben ohne selbst einen einzigen Schaden oder eine Verformung davon zu tragen. Skeptiker bemerken hier, dass die beiden Männer wohl nicht so schnurgrade hintereinander gesessen haben; laut ihnen sah die Situation so aus: Bild:Unmagische_Kugel.jpg Auch soll die Kugel nie auf massives Knochenmaterial beim Durchschlagen von Kennedy und Connally getroffen sein, weshalb sie keine Beschädigung davon trug, sondern weich abgebremst wurde. Oswald hatte zu wenig Zeit für 3 Schüsse Als Argument gegen Oswalds Täterschaft wird auch immer wieder angeführt, dass Oswald zu wenig Zeit gehabt hätte, um 3 Schüsse abzugeben. Wenn man sich aber mit diesem Argument auseinandersetzt, stößt man an ein Problem: Wie bestimmt man die Dauer zwischen dem 1. und dem letzten Schuss? Mit Hilfe des Zapruder-Films kann man lediglich eingrenzen, in welcher Zeitspanne die Schüsse fielen die Kennedy und John Connally trafen. Der erste dieser beiden Schüsse findet zu einem Zeitpunkt statt, in dem Kennedy und Connally von einem Schild verdeckt werden (zwischen Frame 210 und 222), der Kopftreffer Kennedys ist auf Frame 313 zu sehen, was 91 bis 103 Bilder Abstand macht. Der Zapruder-Film wurde mit 18,3 Einzelbildern in der Sekunde aufgenommen, das heisst: zwischen den zwei Schüssen lagen 5 bis 5,6 Sekunden. Nun stellt sich die Frage, wann der verbliebene Schuss abgegeben wurde, der einen Baum traf, der nahe am TSBD stand. Hierbei erscheint es als wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Schuss Oswalds erster war, denn nur wenn er auf Kennedy in einem relativ steilen Winkel nach unten schießt, stellt der Baum ein Hinderniss dar. Ein Schuss zwischen den beiden auf dem Zapruder-Film ist völlig unvereinbar mit der Einzeltäter-Theorie, da Oswald die Zeit fehlen würde und ein Schuss nach den beiden anderen Schüssen wäre zwar möglich, macht aber keinen Sinn, da der Baum dann kein Hindernis mehr darstellte. Die weitere Berechnung der Zeit erscheint hierbei als schwierig, man könnte versuchen, diese aus der Geschwindigkeit des Wagens und dem Weg von der Position, wo zum erstenmal auf diesen geschossen wurde bis zur Position wo der Präsident das erstemal getroffen wurde zu ermitteln. Die Warren Commission ermittelte für alle 3 Schüsse eine Zeit von 7,91 Sekunden, worin dann zweimal Zielen sowie zweimal das Bereitmachen des Gewehres inbegriffen sind. Zieht man davon nun die Zeit ab, die sich aus dem Zapruderfilm für die Vorbreitung des 3. Schusses ergibt, bleiben 2,3 bis 2,9 Sekunden für den 2. Schuss übrig. Die Feuerrate eines Carcanogewehrs beträgt 12 Schuss in der Minute, was durchschnittlich einen Schuss alle 5 Sekunden bedeutet und somit deutlich im Widerspruch zu dem von der Warren Commission ermittelten Wert steht, allerdings ist unklar, ob die Angabe der Feuerrate die Nachladezeit der 6-schüssigen Waffe berücksichtigt. Laut Josiah Thompson war es unmöglich, mehrere Kugeln innerhalb von 2,3 Sekunden abzugeben (er ging von einer kleineren Gesamtzeit aus). Der Letzte war der Treffer Als Argument gegen die Täterschaft Oswalds wird auch oft angeführt, dass der erste Schuss meist der präziseste ist: man kann unbemerkt in aller Ruhe zielen, während man bei den letzten Schüssen unter Zeitdruck steht, da das Zielobjekt nun weiß, dass auf dieses geschossen wird. Problem bei diesem Argument ist aber, dass dieser Fall eben nur der wahrscheinlichste ist. Die 4. Kugel Am Tag des Attentats zeichnete man mit dem Polizeifunk gleichzeitig auch alle anderen Geräusche der Umgebung auf: Das Gerät eines Polizisten aus der Motorradkolonne war defekt und ließ sich nicht ausschalten. Eine Expertengruppe, die diese Aufnahmen analysierte, kam zu einem recht bedeutenden Schluss: Es waren 4 Schüsse und nicht wie vorher angenommen 3. Das bedeutete, dass es noch einen weiteren Schützen gegeben haben muss, denn Oswald hatte nur Zeit für 3 Schüsse. Doch wie konnten die Experten etwas hören, wovon kein Zeuge berichtete? Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten: sie hatten als Voraussetzung für ihre Tonanalyse angenommen, dass der Polizist sich kurz vor der Straßeneinmündung vor dem Buchlager befindet, in Wirklichkeit war er davon aber viele Meter entfernt. Keine Schmauchspur an der Wange Wärend seiner Befragung wurde Oswald von W. E. Barnes im Dallas Police Department einem Paraffintest unterzogen, der zeigen sollte, ob Oswald eine Waffe abgefeuert hatte. Mit dem Test wird die Anwesenheit von Nitrat nachgewiesen, welches in Schmauchspuren vorkommt. Dieser Paraffintest wurde an Oswalds Händen und seiner rechten Wange durchgeführt. Für Oswald Hände ergab sich ein positives Ergebnis, doch für seine Wange war das Ergebnis negativ. Für viele Theoretiker ergeben sich daraus folgende Schlüsse: Es ist möglich das Oswald mit einer Handfeuerwaffe am Tag des Attentats geschossen hat (z.B. auf J.D. Tippit), aber die Nitratspuren an seinen Händen könnten auch durch den Kontakt mit Nitraten während der Arbeit entstanden sein. Viel wichtiger ist aber, dass das Fehlen von Spuren an Oswalds Wange zeige, dass er kein Gewehr abgefeuert haben könne. Kritiker wenden ein, dass das Testverfahren nicht 100% zuverlässig sei: Der FBI-Experte Cortlandt Cunningham hatte vor der Warren Commission über einen Test des Verfahrens ausgesagt, laut ihm hätte man 17 Personen 5 Schüsse aus einem Revolver Kaliber 38 abgeben lassen und danach beide Hände untersucht. Bei 8 Männern fiel das Ergebnis für beide Hände negativ aus, 3 Männer hätten ein positives Ergebnis nur auf der Hand, die nicht gefeuert hat, 2 Männer ein positives nur auf der, die gefeuert hat und 4 Männer eines an beiden Händen. Auf Anweisung der Warren Commission soll Cunningham mit der C2766 (die Mannlicher-Carcano vom Tatort) Tests unternommen haben, bei denen ein Mr. Killion 3 Schüsse hintereinander abgab und dann mit Paraffin an Händen und Wange untersucht wurde. Alle drei Tests sollen negativ ausgefallen sein. Hingegen sollen Kontrollversuche an Tagen an denen Killion keine Waffe abgefeuert hatte, positiv verlaufen sein. Ähnliche Aussagen über die Zuverlässigkeit des Tests sollen auch von Forensikern gemacht worden sein, die nicht in die Untersuchungen verstrickt waren. Fahrer-Theorie thumb|Bild aus Zapruderfilm (Frame 313): zeigt angeblich den wahren Attentäter, William Greer, mit seiner Waffe Eine sehr eigenwillige Theorie behauptet, dass der Fahrer von Kennedys Wagen, William Greer, den finalen Schuss abgegeben hat. Als Beleg hierfür wird der Zapruder-Film angeführt, auf dem zu sehen ist, wie Greer nach dem ersten Treffer des Präsidenten langsamer wird und sich umdreht, angeblich um zu prüfen, ob der Präsident noch lebt. Es scheint so, als würde er eine (merkwürdig helle) Waffe auf Kennedy richten, kurz bevor dessen Stirn durch eine Kugel zerplatzt. Jacky Kennedy versuchte danach über das Heck aus dem Wagen zu flüchten, flüchtete sie vor dem Fahrer? Kritiker behaupten, dass dies mehr oder weniger eine optische Täuschung gewesen wäre, der Fahrer hätte sich umgedreht und zurückgelehnt, dadurch wirke der hellbeschienene Rahmen des Autos wie ein Arm, der sich auf Kennedy richtet und die "Waffe" sei in Wahrheit nur eine Lichtreflektion auf dem Kopf des Beifahrers. Außerdem erkläre die Fahrer-Theorie nicht, warum auch James Tague getroffen wurde. Ein privater deutscher Rundfunksender soll um das Jahr 2000 einen Film von einem nach Frankreich ausgewanderten und inzwischen verstorbenen Zeugen (vermutlich Orville Nix, Marie Muchmore oder Charles Bronson) gezeigt haben. Der Film soll zeigen, daß der Fahrer der Limousine mit einer aufblitzenden, kurzläufigen Schußwaffe in seiner linken Hand unter dem, das Lenkrad weiter haltendenden rechten Arm, Kennedy das ebenfalls nach hinten rechts in Fahrtrichtung wegplatzende Gehirn herausschoss und anschließend weiterfuhr. Danach floh Jacqueline über das Heck des Autos hinauskletternd nach hinten, um von dem Mann wegzukommen. Ein weiteres mögliches Argument gegen die Fahrer-Theorie ist das Prinzip der Einfachheit: Wenn Kennedy durch eine Kugel schwer verwundet wird, hätte man ihn auch noch im Krankenhaus umbringen können, was bei weitem sicherer und diskreter abgelaufen wäre als ein Schuss aus nächster Nähe vor mehreren Zeugen, die man dann auch beseitigen müsste. Alien-Theorie Nach Roswell im Juni 1947 schoss die Menge von UFO-Sichtungen und Entführungsberichten in die Höhe. Zahlreiche Theorien rankten sich seitdem um Aliens (engl. Fremdlinge) von anderen Planeten, doch die US-Regierung bestätigte nie eines der Gerüchte. Laut der Alien-Theorie wurde Kennedy erschossen, weil er die Wahrheit über UFOs offenlegen wollte. Schon einmal zuvor soll es einen Mord deswegen gegeben haben: James Forrestal, Verteidigungsminister und ein angebliches Mitglied der Majestic 12. Castro-Theorie Nach der Revolution in Kuba, der Kubakrise und der gescheiterten Invasion in der Schweinebucht sah die US-Regierung kaum noch einen Weg, den Feind "in ihrem Vorgarten" auszumerzen, ohne einen Internationalen Konflikt damit zu riskieren. Man musste versuchen, Kuba ohne größere Waffengewalt zurück in den Kapitalismus zu führen. Hierfür wollte man zunächst den Diktator Fidel Castro ermorden. Doch die kubanischen Geheimdienste kamen dem Unternehmen auf die Schliche und sollen ihrerseits als Rache die Ermordung von Kennedy geplant haben. Castro erklärte öffentlich, dass wenn die USA versuche, Kommunistische Führer zu stürzen, dass sie dann im eigenen Land auch nicht mehr sicher wären. Oswald ist laut dieser Theorie Einzeltäter und ein Agent der Kubaner gewesen, der sich viel im Untergrund von Mexico City, damals Drehkreuz für viele Agenten, herumtrieb. Bekanntester Vertreter dieser Theorie ist der Deutsche Wilfried Huismann mit seiner Dokumentation "Rendezvous mit dem Tod". Die von ihm präsentierten Beweise wurden durch die Fernsehjournalisten Ekkehard Sieker und Lothar Buchholz auf den Prüfstand gestellt. Sie veröffentlichten darauf hin das Buch "Rendezvous mit der Quote - Wie die ARD Kennedy durch Castro ermorden ließ". Damit belegen sie, dass die Autoren des Films vorhandene Beweise verfälscht haben. Beispielsweise wurde von beiden ein im Film gezeigtes Geheimdossier der US-Regierung lediglich als Ideenskizze für ein Kennedy-Buch entlarvt, geschrieben von einem früheren Mitarbeiter von Präsident Johnson. Kritiker halten dem entgegen, dass sich der Kalte Krieg zwischen Kuba und den USA grade am Auftauen befand, es also ein eher unwahrscheinlicher Augenblick war, in dem man einen 3. Weltkrieg riskieren würde. Illuminaten-Theorie Laut in den 50er Jahren von William Guy Carr veröffentlichten (manche meinen er hätte sie erfunden) Briefen zwischen Albert Pike und Giuseppe Mazzini, war geplant, die Weltherrschaft in 3 Weltkriegen zu erringen, von denen die ersten beiden bereits eingetragen waren. Der 3. Weltkrieg sollte ein Krieg zwischen Atheisten und Nihilisten werden, womit vermutlich die Sowjetunion (Mit dem Atheismus als quasi "Staatsreligion") und die USA mit ihrer relativ lockeren Moral (Nihilismus) gemeint war. Mit der Bewältigung der Kubakrise ließ Kennedy diesen Plan aber platzen. Dadurch bekamen beide Parteien des Kalten Krieges die Möglichkeit, die Aufrüstung mit Nuklearwaffen massiv voranzutreiben, sodass ein Atomkrieg auch mit der Vernichtung aller bestehenden menschlichen Zivilisationen einhergehen musste. Dies würde natürlich keine der beiden Supermächte riskieren, insbesondere wenn sie die Herrschaft über die Welt anstrebt. Der Plan zum 3. Weltkrieg ist also dank Kennedy gescheitert. Doch die Illuminaten rächten sich für Kennedys Verrat und ließen ihn noch wärend seiner Amtszeit umbringen, um auch zukünftigen Präsidenten zu zeigen, wie es Verrätern ergeht und dass sie keinen Schutz haben. siehe auch: Kennedy-Clan#Die 13 satanischen Blutlinen Freimaurer-Theorie Nach den Anhängern dieser Theorie stecken die Freimaurer, zum Teil synonym zu den Illuminaten zu verstehen, hinter der Ermordung Kennedys. Als Beleg wird angeführt das der Dealey Plaza insgeheim ein Freimaurer-Heiligtum ist. Dies zeige sich durch die dreieckige Form der Straßen, sowie die beiden inneren Dreiecke, was insgesamt betrachtet auf die Dreifaltigkeit deute. Das alles umschließende Dreieck wäre eine zweidimensionale Darstellung einer Pyramide ohne Spitze. Auch gibt es am Dealey Plaza einen Obelisken. Fed-Theorie Kennedy wollte mit der am 4. Juni 1963 unterzeichneten Executive Order 11110 staatliche Banknoten herrausgeben und so das Geldmonopol des Federal Reserve System (kurz FED genannt), die zwölf amerikanischen Zentralbanken, abschaffen. Die FED wird von einigen als die zweite undemokratische Regierung der USA empfunden, da sie einerseits nur eine halbstaatliche und damit unkontrollierte Institution ist und andererseits durch ihr Recht, Geld zu drucken und zu verleihen (weshalb die USA bei ihr in Schulden stehen), sowie den Leitzinis festzulegen eine große Macht besitzt. Um zu verhindern, dass Kennedy wirklich die Macht der FED beschneidet, ließ man Kennedy umbringen und stampfte bereits gedruckte staatliche Banknoten wieder ein. Mafia-Theorie Die Mafia half Kennedy mit Geld an die Macht, doch statt sich zu revanchieren setzte er sich für einen verstärkten Kampf gegen das Organisierte Verbrechen ein, mit dem er seinen Bruder Robert F. Kennedy betraute. Auch Kennedys Kubapolitik war der Mafia ein Dorn im Auge, denn vor der Kubanischen Revolution war Kuba für die Mafia eine Goldgrube: Drogenhandel, Glücksspiel und Prostitution blühten auf der tropischen Insel. Unter der sozialistischen Herrschaft von Castro wurde dies auf schärfste bekämpft, weshalb man seitens der Mafia auf einen Einmarsch in Kuba hoffte. Als es Pläne zur Ermordung Castros gab, arbeitete man sogar mit der CIA zusammen, doch die Politik Kennedys wurde zunehmend passiver. Für diesen massiven Schaden musste Kennedy büßen. Siehe auch *Operation Northwoods *Kerry Thornley *Marilyn Monroe *Robert F. Kennedy, *The Report From Iron Mountain *Gemstone File *Fluoridierung Weblinks *Der Fall John F. Kennedy - die Fakten *Internetseite des Buchautoren zum Kennedy-Attentat Lothar Buchholz *Icky's Welt *history-matters.com - JFK Assassination Reports and Records *Conspiracy Wiki: **John F. Kennedy **Kennedy Assassination *Rede von Kennedy zum Thema "Geheimgesellschaften" * aktuelles Buch von Mathias Bröckers : JFK - Staatsstreich in Amerika * SWR Interview mit Mathias Bröckers über sein Buch * Filme : JFK - Unternehmen Staatsgewalt und von Oliver Stone - JFK - Tatort Dallas Category:Kennedy-Attentat Category:Rotarier Category:US-Präsident Category:20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Kennedy